


Starting With a One-night Stand

by DarkVio129



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Is this enough tags?, Love Triangles, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Smut, Songfic, and summaries, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVio129/pseuds/DarkVio129
Summary: Laxus had a rough week. He had been cooped up in the office filing paperwork due to his destructive reckless guildmates. Later, he would have to discuss a plan to get them to lower the damage with gramps, but now wasn't the time to think about that. Laxus was getting some much needed fresh air, and hopefully, by the end of the night, he'd be getting his dick wet.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Starting With a One-night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m Darkangelily this is my first time putting out a serious story. I know I do have an uncompleted old story but that doesn’t count! I wrote that years ago when I first started to gain interest, now I’m a little more seasoned and motivated! I hope you enjoy this story, and depending on feedback I get, I will try to update every week, or maybe every other week!

Makeup and clothes were thrown around in a flurry as performers rushed around the backroom to prepare for the next act. This scene was a common occurrence at the club. Violet has worked here for years and loved every second of it. Singing and dancing were two of her favorite hobbies. She loved the feeling of entertaining others and the emotion it invoked from people. The adrenaline that rushed through her from the reaction of the audience was addicting. It pushed her to improve and reach beyond her limits. Tonight, was no different, in a few minutes it would be her turn to perform.

Violet looked at herself in the mirror, nodding in satisfaction with her makeup and outfit. It was a simple burgundy one shoulder bodycon dress with a slit up the side. The clothing was tight and restricted her movements, but she would only be singing for this performance. The dress matched perfectly with the vibes she wanted to give during her performance. It hugged her curves beautifully and she knew the hungry glances she would receive. Tonight would be the night she joined the hunt. For weeks an urge started to grow within her, that she alone couldn’t sate. Dildos and vibrators were getting old and by the time she came, it only left her hungry for more. That’s why this performance was meant to invoke arousal in her target, a seduction attempt that she hoped would be successful. The challenge for tonight would be to catch her prey by singing alone.

“Violet! You look gorgeous!” Violet’s best friend/roommate Eve, who was also a performer here exclaimed, before looking around to make sure no one was close to them and saying in a lower voice.“ I see you’re taking my advice!” Eve finished the statement by wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Thanks, and yeah… well, I need a night and it’s been a while!” Violet smiled at her friend before pushing out her bottom lip in a pout and looking down. “I’m still not sure yet though. When I walked in no one caught my eye. If I see someone then...” She finished by giving Eve a sly smile which caused her to giggle in response

“I’m rooting for you! Just be careful and call me on your lacrima if you need me!” Eve finished, giving Violet a quick hug and pulling her towards the stage. “You’re up! Show them what you got!”  
Violet responded by giving a nod and a smile before heading to the stage.

* * *

Laxus had a rough week. He had been cooped up in the office filing paperwork. It seemed like the work never ended and he wished the guild would be a bit less destructive. Reckless guildmates couldn’t go on one mission without causing unnecessary damage. Don’t get him wrong he loved the guild, but their destructive habits needed to stop. Later, he would have to discuss a plan to get them to lower the damage with gramps but now wasn’t the time to think about that. Laxus was getting some much-needed fresh air, and hopefully, by the end of the night, he’d be getting his dick wet.  
Currently, he was standing in front of a popular club that he heard people raving about around town. Allura, the name sounded enticing enough and Laxus’ curiosity finally won the battle as he walked into the club. 

The first thing he noticed was a stage lit up by multi-colored lights while the rest of the club was lit up by slightly dimmer ones. It had a soft ambiance; tables were wrapped around the stage with a bar located in the back. Smooth jazz played in the background as Laxus made his way over to the bar. This wasn’t what Laxus expected to walk into. Sweaty bodies, loud music and way too many people packed into a single place are what Laxus expected. The place seemed mellow but Laxus wasn’t complaining, he could do without the nauseating clash of smells and the ear-splitting sound of the music for tonight.

The second thing he observed was the women. Only a few caught his eye, but even they weren’t what he was really looking for. He needed someone that would keep him excited the whole night. A woman that rivaled him in stamina and who looked worthy enough to bed. Sadly, he didn’t see no such woman in the club yet.  
“First time?” A male bartender asked as Laxus took a seat near the bar, giving him a perfect view of the stage. The man wore a white button-down shirt, with a black vest, red bow tie, and some black dress pants. The attire seemed very formal for a club. Laxus responded to the man by nodding his head, who in turn gave him a quick smile before getting to work mixing the second drink. A few seconds later he came back with a drink and slid it towards the blond.

“First ones on the house.” Laxus took the drink, which he recognized to be whiskey from the scent, and downed it in one go. The harsh brown liquid burned as it went down his throat, but it’s not like it was something he wasn’t used to.

“Can I get another?” The bartender nodded and made quick work to produce another. Since he was a dragon slayer it took a lot to get him drunk, so he’d probably be chugging these drinks all night until he found someone. With nothing else to do, he decided to make a conversation with the bartender.

“This doesn’t seem like a normal club,” Laxus grunted out towards the bartender who quickly gave him the drink.

“We do different things on different days. It’s how we keep our customers entertained. Plus, our performers love the challenge. We change the club based on the performances for the night.” The bartender finished with a smile as Laxus took in the words before asking another question.

“Who is performing tonight?” Laxus downed the drink and motioned for another, which the bartender obliged.

“Well you’re in luck, one of our top performers are about to start.” The bartender exclaimed over his shoulder as he made the drank before motioning towards the stage.

The lights around turned off as the stage lights lit up in a soft golden glow. The black curtains parted, revealing a woman who took Laxus’ breath away. She had an otherworldly beauty, with her narrow face, sharp chestnut brown eyes, small nose, full luscious lips, and curly black hair that flowed gently down to her waist. Her almond skin seemed to illuminate in the soft golden light, giving her an almost godly glow. The woman was thick, with perky full breast, a slim waist, thick thighs, and a tight plump ass. A burgundy dress hugged her body in just the right ways, with a slit up the side that revealed more of that beautiful skin. The dress showed enough but still left much to the imagination. She looked like a goddess to Laxus and he couldn’t turn away as the woman enticingly walked down the stage, swinging her hips as she took a step. Upon reaching her destination, small fingers wrapped around the microphone as she glanced around the crowd as if searching for something. Laxus swore a gentle breeze touched his face but quickly dismissed the thought as soft music begins to play and a sultry voice met his ears.

_♬ This mess of emotions got his body questioning_  
_Is this feeling alright? ♬_

Chestnut brown eyes finally met his as she glided a hand seductively up the mic stand and swung her hips slowly to the beat. Laxus opened his mouth in awe at the woman in front of him but quickly recovered from his embarrassment. What was this woman doing to him? 

_♬ He studying my freckles like the constellations_  
_And he's looking for signs ♬_  
  
Her hands reached up, slowly caressing her face as a small smirk graced her lips, but it disappeared just as fast, as she continued to sing and placed her hands back onto the mic. 

_♬ I know that you're not used to this_  
_Boy will you let me teach you_  
_Your mind is asking for my love_  
_And you just need to hear it_  
_Try not to wander off too much_  
_Don't let your feels control you_  
_Keep you attentive with authentic kisses_  
_Filled with amor♬_

Her eyes never left him for a second. Laxus swallowed hard, completely entranced with the woman who had the voice of a siren, and he didn’t care to break the spell. 

_♬ I'll show you_  
_How it's supposed to feel_  
_When we meet_  
_At Orion's Belt_  
_I'll show you_  
_How it's supposed to feel_  
_Running my fingers through your hair I'm feeling ♬_

Her hands reached out in his direction as if caressing an invisible force. It felt as if this performance was dedicated solely to him. Laxus gulped in anticipation as desire filled his entire being.

_♬ That your thoughts have left this Earth_  
_Is it worth it? Yes_  
_Is it genuine? Can I love like this?_  
_Let me give you some reasons_  
_I know that you're not used to this_  
_Boy will you let me teach you_  
_Your mind is asking for my love_  
_And you just need to hear it_  
_Try not to wander off too much_  
_Don't let your feels control you_  
_Keep you attentive with authentic kisses_  
_Filled with amor♬_

She had a hazy look in her eyes as she tipped her head up as if beckoning Laxus to come. He swallowed hard at the gesture, trying his best to fight the urge to not scoop her up and take her home. 

_♬ I'll show you_  
_How it's supposed to feel_  
_When we meet_  
_At Orion's Belt_  
_I'll show you_  
_How it's supposed to feel_  
_When your hands running down my body_

She emphasized her words by seductively running her hands down her hips to her thighs, throwing her head back as she mirrored the movements her partner's hands would take while she closed her eyes.

_♬ It's like a ticket to a cosmic sky_  
_Let your body get used to this_  
_Let your body get used to this_  
_It don't matter where we are_  
_Cause when we're touching we're caressing stars_  
_Let your body get used to this_  
_Let your body get used to this_

Her hands reached back for the mic again, as chestnut met stormy blue. Laxus could feel himself growing hard as he shuffled to hide the evidence. The desire pooling in his gut was almost unbearable. 

_♬I'll show you_  
_How we're supposed to feel_  
_When we meet_  
_At Orion's Belt_  
_I'll show you_  
_How we're supposed to feel ♬_

Claps and whoops filled the room as the music started to fade, the woman broke eye contact first to wave at the crowd. She said a quick thank you in the mic before turning to walk off the stage. The lights went back to normal and Laxus watched her retreating figure disappear behind the curtains. A voice broke him from his trance.

“Violet,” the bartender said smiling as he pointed to the drink that had been sitting there since the performance started. 

“Huh?” Laxus questioned still stuck in a daze, causing the bartender to laugh.

“The name of the woman you were gawking at just now is Violet. She catches the attention of a lot of men. She’s my favorite customer magnet!” 

Laxus cleared his throat and grabbed the drink, swallowing the whiskey down quickly to hide his embarrassment. 

“Do you know when she will finish?” Laxus curiously asks. This woman was exactly what he was looking for. However, she didn’t look like the type to be into one-night stands, but the looks she gave him on stage stated otherwise, or maybe it was just an act she gave to hook new customers. That possibility was highly unlikely though because there were plenty of other men to look at in the club, however, her eyes stayed trained on his for the entirety of the performance. Plus, Laxus knew he was blessed with good looks and a nice body. This woman was his for tonight and he wouldn’t leave unless she followed him. Before he could come up with a plan a voice tore him away from his thoughts. 

“Actually, I think she’s headed over here.” The bartender waved and smiled at the approaching figure behind Laxus, before turning to make a drink. 

“Is it ok if I sit here?” A soft voice said as he turned and was meant with the most heavenly scent he ever encountered. Honey and cinnamon filled his nostrils, the scent was mouth-watering, damn near intoxicating. How had he not smelled it earlier? He was so deep in thought that he forgot to respond to the question, blue eyes glanced up at the woman while responding with a grunt and a nod. She gave him a small smile and sat down as the bartender handed her a drink.

“It’s your favorite! Wave if you want some more!” He finished with a playful wink only Violet could see and walked away leaving them alone.

* * *

  
Violet knew what she wanted as soon as she laid eyes on the man. Those intense stormy blue eyes, blond hair, sharp jawline and muscles that seemed to swallow up his purple button-up shirt. It made Violet shiver in excitement. The whole performance consisted of her eye-fucking him, which she hoped he picked up on. The way he looked at her was no mistake though. The man was just as interested as her and she couldn’t wait to see what this night had in store for her. 

As soon as the performance ended and the curtain was drawn, she found herself dashing off stage. Quickly eyeing her best friend, who was currently getting ready for her performance, in a silent conversation. It ended with Violet nodding in excitement as Eve threw her a knowing smile. 

It felt like an invisible force was guiding her to the bar. Before she knew it, she was grabbing a seat near him while a drink was slid to her. The owner of the bar, Idris, who was also one of her closest friends, had to be the bartender that served them. She knew she would have to tell him all the details later. He handed the drink to her with a teasing glint in his eyes, before giving her an understanding nod and wink, and leaving her alone with the handsome man. 

Violet was thankful for the drink because her nerves were starting to get to her. This was her first attempt at trying to have a one-night stand! What was she even supposed to say? Do you want to fuck? Could she even seduce a man into bed with her? Violet shook her head, trying her best to ignore the self-doubt growing in her mind as she grabbed her drink and took a few gulps. Hopefully, the drink would do her some good. A deep husky voice tore her from her thoughts.

“Loved your performance.” Laxus complemented, turning towards her, trying to start a conversation. Stormy blue met chestnut brown.

Violet’s senses were assaulted, leaving her reeling mentally and physically as the scent of fresh rain and campfire filled her lungs. She wanted to be wrapped in that smell and his baritone voice sent chills down her spine. Thighs squeezed together to hide the growing wetness in her panties. With each inhale her desire grew, rational thought leaving her as the feeling became borderline unbearable. It pushed her to become bolder in her advances.  
  
“Thanks, and I could tell. I’m surprised a fly didn’t land in your mouth.” Violet giggled teasingly as the man smirked back at her, eyes filled with mirth. “Says the one practically eye-fucking me on stage.” Laxus retorted, causing Violet to blush in embarrassment at the words. Well, he wasn’t wrong, no use in denying it. She quickly recovered, looking up at Laxus through long fluttering lashes.

“Is that so?” Violet asked. Laxus grinned at the woman’s display as she grabbed her drink and took a couple more gulps, gathering courage as the liquid entered her body. At this point, she thought that his scent was affecting her more than the alcohol. Usually, it took a large amount to really affect her, however, something about it left her feeling intoxicated. 

“And what if I was?” Violet taunted, leaning in closer as she did. Brown eyes shifted to the man’s lip before looking back into his eyes as if asking for permission. Laxus answered by closing the distance, lips meeting as a shock of pleasure surged through them both, causing Violet to moan. Laxus took the opportunity to insert his tongue, dominating the kiss while Violet accepted it all hungrily. She reached up, soft hands gently caressing his face, as Laxus grabbed her stool and pulled it closer to him, before placing his hands on her waist. It was like everything else disappeared around them and all that mattered was this moment. Tongues colliding with one another as they traced every inch of each other’s mouth. A loud clearing of a throat broke them from their action. Violet turned, meeting face to face with her boss.

“Get a room you two!” He teased, smiling at Violet with a shit-eating grin. Violet turned several shades of red as she looked around. Luckily, no one was at the bar but them, and everyone’s eyes were on the stage. She quickly stood up, grabbing Laxus’ hand, and headed towards the exit. A cool breeze met them as they stood outside the club causing Violet to shiver. The fresh air gave her a moment of clarity. Realization of what was about to happen started to dawn on her, but she could care less. She needed this man now. 

“Is my house ok?” Laxus questioned, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest. Strong arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in his arousing scent. Violet’s lips seemed to move on their own.

“Yes.” Was the only answer Laxus needed before he used his magic to transport them to his front door, a loud thundering boom following his actions, which generated a small shriek from Violet, and Laxus couldn’t help but chuckle at it. Violet pushed him away and looked around, noticing the change in their surroundings and glaring at him. 

“You asshole! Tell people before you decide to use magic and teleport them somewhere! I almost had a freaking heart attack just now.” Violet yelled. Whatever buzz she had before was long gone now! A hearty laugh met her ears and she couldn’t help but think she wanted to hear more of it. Annoyance left her as she remembered she didn’t even get the man’s name.

“My name's Violet by the way.” She said rolling her eyes as the man’s laughter died down. 

“Laxus,” he said smoothly, opening the door and guiding her in. Once inside he grabs her waist and pulls her back into his chest as he leaned forward looking down at her lips

“Now let’s continue where we left off.” Laxus finished, initiating the kiss. Lips and tongue collided as desire coiled in Violet’s gut. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer until her body was flush against his. Rough callous hands begin traveling down a slim waist before landing on soft cheeks and squeezing them roughly. A breathy moan escaped from Violet's lips as she jumps and wraps her thighs around his torso. Laxus caught her effortlessly before slipping off both of their shoes and carrying her up to the bedroom. Lips never separating until they passed the threshold of the room, where Laxus gently placed her legs back on the floor.

Violet stepped away from Laxus, twirling on the balls of her feet to show him the zipper on the back of her dress, as she looked over her shoulder beckoning him forward. Getting the hint, Laxus stepped in closer, grabbing and pulling down the zipper to her dress while trailing fiery open-mouthed kisses down the back of her neck. The sound of a dress colliding to the floor stopped Laxus ministrations as new flesh revealed. Violet shifted towards him eyeing the floor as shyness suddenly overcame her. It had been a while since a man had seen her naked. 

The light of the moon illuminated through the window giving Laxus a perfect view of the woman. Now upon closer look, he could tell the woman was covered in muscle, but she kept her soft lean figure. The muscle seemed to enhance her curves, chest spilling out of her lacy burgundy bra, and matching thong that seemed to disappear within her ass.

“Fucking beautiful.” Laxus whispered in the silence but Violet heard it clearly. She smiled up at him, stepping in closer, confidence fueling her movements as she leaned in, capturing his lips while placing a hand to his chest and sliding it down until she reached his waistband. A steady hand slid over the fabric covering Laxus’ penis. She began to fondle him, receiving a groan in response. All too quickly she removed her hand causing Laxus to grunt in irritation. Violet giggled, giving him an innocent look, as she walked slender fingers up a muscled chest.

“How come I’m the only one who’s almost naked.” Violet pouted. Laxus smirked in retaliation, pulling off his purple dress shirt and shirking his black pants to the side, leaving him in only his underwear. The sight left her squirming, panties practically soaked as she squeezed her thighs together. She couldn’t hide her arousal from him though, the smell radiated off her in waves, causing his dick to twitch in anticipation. 

“Happy?” Laxus stated. Violet smiled, as she started to walk backward until the back of her legs hit the bed. Blue eyes followed her motions, stepping towards her. Soft arms wrapped around Laxus’ neck before pulling him forward as she fell down on the bed.

“Yes!” Violet smiled as Laxus began his assault on her neck eliciting a breathy moan from the woman. Light pecks turned into harsh sucks followed by gentle nibbles, causing Violet’s voice to rise. Laxus started a path of open mouth kisses down her chest, halting when the lacy fabric blocked his ministrations. Experienced hands, unlatched the bra effortlessly, revealing perky dark brown nipples. Violet’s back arched as a warm mouth latched onto her nipple while he teased the other with his fingers. Laxus continued his teasing actions for a while, switching between both nipples until finally earning a small whimper from Violet.

“Laxus please!” she cried as she thrust up towards him in want. 

“Patience. This is payback for teasing me earlier.” Laxus grinned mischievously before continuing.   
“…but since you begged so nicely, I guess I can give you a reward.” 

Violet lifted her butt as Laxus grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them off unveiling her soaked folds. His mouth started to water at the sight as the cinnamon and honey scent grew sweeter and stronger. Finally succumbing to his urges, Laxus leaned forward letting his hot tongue glide over her clit, tasting her sweet nectar. Laxus swirled his tongue enjoying the taste, 

Violet’s voice reached new heights as he devoured her. A finger finding its way to her tight entrance as he slowly inserted it, hole clenching around his finger and sucking him in. It wasn’t long before Laxus added another finger, using the added digit to stretch her. 

Laxus curled his two fingers, trying to find the perfect angle that hit her g spot. Violet screamed in ecstasy, back arching off the bed as his fingers continued plunging into her sweet spot. Laxus smiled before adding a third finger and focusing on the spot. His tongue never stopped its ministrations, and Violet was now writhing in pleasure. A final suck on her clitoris caused her to see white as she was forced to completion, walls clamping around his fingers and soaking them in her juice. Laxus pulled out his soaked fingers and popped them into his mouth, sucking them clean. 

“Delicious.” He said, staring at Violet who roughly pulled him into a kiss at the display. It was sloppy, and she could taste herself on the man’s lips, but it only turned her on more. Violet’s body relaxed as she came down from her high. A small hand roughly pushed him down onto the bed. She was now on top of him, a triumphant smirk now covered her face.

“My turn now.” She grinned mischievously, grinding her hips down on Laxus’ painfully hard cock, earning a groan from the man as she captured his lips yet again. She started to slowly kiss down his jaw, then torso and finally approached his boxers. She quickly removed the article of clothing revealing his large cock. He had both girth and length, which caused Violet to be a little worried about if she could handle the sheer size. The negative thoughts quickly left her as she observed the precum that leaked at the tip which smelled strongly of rain and campfire. She leaned in closer, giving a quick peck to the tip before wrapping soft plush lips around the head of his penis. A curious tongue lapped up the precum that beaded at the tip, it tasted good with only a tinge of salt. This encouraged her to take more of the intimidating length into her mouth. She began a slow pace, bobbing her head up and down, taking in more of his length with each stroke until her nose finally nestled within his blond pubes.

“F-fuck!” Laxus groaned, fingers reflexively latching into her hair as he watched her every movement. Violet looked up into his eyes challengingly, placing a hand on top of his and pushing her head down, giving him a signal. 

“Shit! Do you want me to?” Laxus grunted out barely able to finish his sentence. Violet answered by moaning around his dick, sending shocks of pleasure through him. He tested the waters by slowly pushing her head down which she responded by delivering a harsh suck and a long drawn out moan. The action made Laxus lose control as he slammed into her mouth without warning, starting a brutal pace. Violet continued her ministrations not missing a beat as she sucked with each bob of her head. 

“I’m about to- “Laxus choked out. This only caused Violet to swallow around his length. The action finally sent him over the edge and seeing stars. Violet hummed in satisfaction while lapping up every bit of his essence and finishing by leaving a kiss on the tip of his penis. 

“Did you like your reward?” Violet teased as she observed his blissed-out face, poking it. 

Laxus grinned, flipping their positions so he was now on top with Violet's legs spread open for him. He ground his hips against hers earning a moan from Violet. She could feel the man’s length, now back at full erection. He lined up his penis to her opening, eyes meeting hers in question. 

“Give it to me.” Violet moaned out while rolling her hips upwards to push the tip in. Laxus glided the rest of his dick in slowly, giving her time to adjust. Her walls clamping around him like a glove and sucking him in. 

“Fuck your tight.” Laxus grunted out, dick fully sheathed within her. Violet threw her head back in ecstasy, breathy moans escaping her mouth. He slowly pulled his dick out and slid back in, continuing this teasing pace as he angled his hips in search of her sweet spot. 

“Laxus!” Violet screamed out not caring about how loud she was, only focusing on the pleasure that grew within her gut. Laxus smirked as he started to ram into her g-spot ruthlessly, leaving Violet screaming his name in pure bliss. She was completely consumed, face flushed, tears welling up in her eyes and mouth hanging open. The sight only brought Laxus closer to completion, but he wanted her to finish first. He brought his fingers up to her clit, rubbing it in time with each thrust. 

“Come for me Violet” Laxus ground out as his hips became to stutter. Violet came at the words, back arching off the bed while her walls clamped tightly around him, bringing Laxus to release ropes of cum within her. After the last few drops left him Laxus slumped beside her, body relaxing as he came down from his high. 

A comfortable tingly sensation spread throughout his body. This post-coital bliss was new to him, he never knew he could achieve such a mind-blowing orgasm. It had him at a loss for words as their labored breaths filled the silence in the room.

“Up for another round?” Violet said breathlessly, but you could hear the challenge in her voice. 

“Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This song is not my original song btw, it's called Orion's Belt by Sabrina Claudio. I know that there is a lack of proper conversation between Laxus and Violet but they will interact more in the next chapter! See you next time!


End file.
